


Kitty’s Day Out

by Regina_Writes



Category: Insatiable (TV 2018)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Demons, F/M, Femdom, Transformation, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 07:37:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20254552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regina_Writes/pseuds/Regina_Writes
Summary: Kitty actually exists and she doms the fuck out of Christian for 2k words.





	Kitty’s Day Out

**Author's Note:**

> Christian is a sub he’s just bratty and that’s that on that

The truth is, Christian had more of a… personal interest in whether or not Patty kept her demon.

To be fair, he hadn’t known it at first. All he had known was that the idea of Patty being a demon really, really excited him. He was the kind to rush headlong after his impulses. To do first and ask questions later, if at all. 

He hardly questioned the assertion that Patty had a demon inside her, because, well, he’d seen it. Figuratively, but it was just as strong as if she’d grown a tail and horns. He’d seen her nature, who she truly was inside, the same talent as his father, but to see the bad in people at a glance. He’d felt it, festering within her. The malice and the ugliness inside her was so, so beautiful to him. Because it was pure, raw, and if he worked hard enough, it would eventually become unrepentant and perfected.

Over time, and such a small amount too, he saw her indulge in each of the seven deadly sins. He knew she was gluttonous, she had told him she used to be fat, and that gluttony was the root of her problems. In that regard, her gluttony and sloth had gone hand in hand, she had never bothered to work out until now. He had seen her wrath, when she told him why she did pageants, to prove everyone wrong, to beat them all. And what were pageants if not a product of pride? Her greed was for the crown, clear in her eyes when she spoke of pageants. She was obviously envious of the girls that had always been suited for pageants, and that, along with her greed, had shone through when she dropped Brick for him. She’d done it in a heartbeat, so wickedly inconsiderate of his feelings. That was a memory he cherished dearly, Brick’s confused and betrayed face sitting just as resolutely in his mind as Patty’s resolved and lustful one. 

Lust. The final sin. He had only experienced a drop of her lust, and he felt it’s absence the most clearly. That was the sin he was most clearly responsible for. The one he took absolute pride in. When he had gone down on her, in the ark, it had birthed something truly monstrous in it’s own right. If only for a moment, he had met Kitty. Kitty had liked his tongue so much she nearly suffocated him to death between her thighs. 

It was the best orgasm he had ever had, and she hadn’t even touched him. Just held him still and used him. She was gone just as soon as she came though, quite literally. She hadn’t returned when they had sex, and that deeply dissatisfied part of him was probably the reason he fucked up and just called it “nice”. He hadn’t even known what he was missing at the time, but now he knows. 

He needed Kitty. She was a part of Patty, but she’s not always there. All he wanted was to change that. And he did. 

He saw her begin to embrace the demon, to dress differently, to be more confident. There were even physical changes. She had confided to him that the red eyeliner wasn’t actually eyeliner. She was obviously concerned about the changes, but he had convinced her it looked hot. Which it really did.

But now that Dixie was back his position was tenuous. She had lost her confidence and the red under her eyes under the scrutiny of her peers, and all he wanted was to get it back. There was an assembly today, and he could sense that ugly thing under her skin, waiting to burst forth if only she’d let it. 

He was in the gym, listening to the principal talk, when he sensed a shift in the air, and Patty came forward. He knew immediately that she had called on Kitty again. It was perfect. She was obviously angry, brimming with rage at the situation, the perceived injustice. He watched her stew through Dixie’s speech, mentally praying for the demon to burst forth, as it so clearly wanted to. He waited patiently for it to come to a head.

Then finally, it did. She burst out of her seat and began to yell into the microphone and he wanted nothing more than to cheer her on. But this was her moment, and he could wait. He could almost sense it, when the demon gained control, could swear he saw her eyes flash red as she threw Dixie from her wheelchair. 

Holy shit that was fucked up.

He fucking loved it.

But the real icing on the cake was when Dixie rose on perfectly healed legs to try to punch Patty in the face. Patty caught the blow like it was nothing, with muscles noticeably more defined than before bulging in her arm. Only then did Dixie realize her mistake. Patty was obviously vindicated, but she didn’t stay long. Her body was changing. So far it was slight, only noticeable if you were looking for it. But Christian was, he saw her eyeliner come back and abruptly stood from his chair. 

Patty noticed and rushed off the stage, grabbing his arm in a vice grip as she went. Strong as steel. Definitely stronger than it’s ever been. She rushed from the gymnasium so fast he was tripping over his feet to keep up. 

Their destination was the only single stall wheelchair accessible bathroom on campus, couples used to use it to fuck sometimes, but people had been giving it a wide berth for Dixie’s sake, so it was clean and free. 

Patty shoves him inside, quickly locking the door behind her. He stumbles into the wall with the force of her shove, reeling as he watches her body ripple and transform. It’s undeniable now, obvious that Kitty is real and she’s here. 

Her shoulders broaden, muscles grow more defined, to the point that the seams of her clothing are obviously close to ripping. The red under her eyes spreads like ink in water, covering her body in crimson skin. When she tosses her hair back he can see that horns have sprouted from her head. 

Her transformation is complete, but it’s still clear that she’s Patty underneath. All her facial features are the same, but she’s a demon now, clear as day. 

Her demeanor has changed as well. She glances over her shoulder and chuckles.

“I should’ve just done this out in the hall. Who gives a fuck if anyone sees, I could rip them to shreds in a heartbeat.”

Christian briefly wonders why she hasn’t ripped him to shreds. She immediately notices his attention and laughs derisively.

“Aww, baby are you scared?” She feigns concern, a disgusting saccharine sweetness in her tone, then grins in a distinctly predatory way. “You should be.”

She moves closer, crowding in until her breath is hot on his neck. And then she whispers in his ear with a voice as rough as gravel.

“I’m hungry.”

She pushes him to the bathroom floor and he just barely has time to shield his head before he hits the ground, avoiding cracking it on the tile. 

“I know what you want,” she says, stepping over him, bracketing his hips with her feet. “I can smell it on you, the desire.”

He just looks up at her, feeling like a deer in the headlights as he audibly swallows.

“I know what you want,” she repeats, squatting down over his chest, leaning to speak into his ear, voice lowering to an intimate level “and I’m almost inclined to give it to you.”

The voice in his ear is thick, a seductive purr, and an involuntary shudder runs through his body in response. He’s a bit dazed, almost certainly will bruise from his fall to the floor, but his body is responding to the situation, and yeah. He's pretty sure he knows the desire she's referring to.

He’s always been attracted to the occult. Maybe, perhaps, he’s always found it enticing, alluring in a way that wasn't entirely... dry, so to speak.

Maybe when he found out that his girlfriend might be a demon, he was excited for reasons that lied more on the horny side than the purely chaotic side.

Ok, ok, fucking sue him, demons turn him on. He’s been actively seeking a sexual encounter with a demon. Whatever. The point is, he got his wish, as far as he can tell. He thought at first that she was gonna kill him, but now it seems that their interests might align. His heart is beating quickly in his chest, the palms of his hands are sweating, he’s usually confident in sexual situations but now he's at a bit of a loss, this isn't exactly similar to any of his prior experiences, and he struggles to find his usual composure. The bravado is harder to come by when any single misstep might send him to his grave. Nonetheless, he’s harder than he's ever been in his life.

He attempts to move, trying to slide his hand up her thigh. A familiar gesture that makes girls melt like putty in his hands. It's typically an assured move, but his hand is trembling now, uncertain. She bats it away easily and he freezes like a frightened bunny.

She strokes his face, a deep rumble sounding in her chest like a purr of satisfaction.

“So cute,” she murmurs, “and fragile, makes me wanna break you.”

He tenses up even more than before and she laughs.

“Don’t worry baby, I won’t maim you, I’m just gonna fuck you up a little bit. Make it so you never want anyone but me ever again.”

It’s not a super relaxing statement. He’s still a bit concerned, but she’s ripping the clothes off her own body, sighing in satisfaction as the straining seams finally take the opportunity to give. It’s unfortunately hot. Hot in a way that makes him think she could easily fulfill her goal of ruining him for anyone else.

She smirks at him like she can read his mind, then instead of moving herself up his body, she widens her stance and grabs him by his shoulders, pushing him to slide across the floor until his face is directly under her cunt. 

Obviously, she didn’t warn him what she would be doing, so he didn’t have a chance to do anything to prevent himself from twisting awkwardly with the action. His arms were still near her thighs, where he had tried to touch her, but they’re pushed up to his head as she slides him across the floor under her thighs. 

She snorts derisively at him, and he wiggles his arms under her legs to rest more comfortably around his hips. He isn’t sure if she’ll allow him to touch her, so he doesn’t, waiting for her to tell him what to do. 

This seems to make her happy, as if she’s trained a dog to sit and stay without a command. 

“Good boy,” she purrs, near mocking, “now lick my cunt. Show me you can take an order like a well trained puppy.”

“Can I touch you?” He asks, surprising himself as his voice comes out so light and submissive it’s damn near a whisper.

“Paws off bitch,” she snorts, “keep everything but your tongue to yourself.”

He complies, keeping his hands awkwardly at his side as he tries to sit up on his elbows, taking stock of her vulva, spread open from her stance and just beginning to glisten with a hint of arousal.

“Oh my god,” she says exasperatedly, “you’re so fucking slow, just stick your tongue out.”

He barely has a moment to comply before her cunt is crashing into his face, not exactly gentle, but not near hard enough to knock his teeth out, so he can deal.

He has to physically force himself not to brace his hands on her thighs, clenching them at his side instead as she rocks back and forth on his face. She grinds herself onto him, and he breathes in the heady musk of her as her clit bumps against his nose time and again.

He moans into her, his inability to move driving him crazy. The only thing being held down is his head, so he has to use his own self control to keep his limbs still. It’s practically unbearable in a way that, for some reason, has him rock hard.

He can’t see much other than her pubic hair and her stomach hunched over him, but he can hear her laughter.

“It’s adorable.” She coos. “All I have to do is use you and you’re already squirming around, trying your best to come in your pants.”

She reaches a hand behind her, hovering over where his cock is straining painfully against his jeans. His vision opens up as she leans her torso back, and he gets the slightest look at her malicious smile before she grinds her palm into his dick.

It’s not hard enough to injure him, but on top of the pleasure that he feels from the contact, the friction of the fabric is overwhelming and somewhat painful. He whimpers into her pussy and she laughs again, more throaty and affected this time.

“Suck on my clit and I might help you out.”

He complies eagerly, and she’s still now, allowing him to do the work. So he takes the chance to show that he knows what he’s doing, sucking her labia lightly before zigzagging his tongue up to her clit. He circles it with his tongue, then sucks it into his mouth the best he can. 

She makes a deep contented thrumming sound in the back of her throat.

“Good boy.” She praises, and he can feel her unzipping his pants.

Relief floods him as she pulls his cock free. Then she releases it and leans over him again, grabbing his hair and pushing his face further into her cunt.

“You can touch yourself now.” She says, and he can’t even bring himself to be disappointed that she isn’t the one touching him, he just desperately grabs his own cock and begins to stroke.

He knows he’s already close, so he repositions his mouth to suck her clit a little harder, flicking his tongue over it at the same time.

“Fuck.” She moans, gripping his hair harder. He can feel her thighs clenching around his head. 

“Oh, I didn’t know you could multitask.” She pants out. “Don’t you dare stop or I’ll crush your head like a fucking watermelon.”

He grips the base of his cock tightly to keep himself from coming and does his best to maintain the pace he set. Her thighs tremble harder around his head and she moans, this long drawn out thing that is accompanied by the feel of her cunt spasming against his chin. She’s coming. 

He just maintains pace through it until she releases his hair from her grip. He takes a deep shuddering breath and works his cock at a furious pace, intoxicated by her smell and still painfully aroused. He turns and mouths against her thigh as he comes, striping his belly and probably her back as well, with how intense it feels.

When he regains the sense to process thoughts, he immediately tenses, worried she’s going to kill him for getting her messy. But she’s just unstraddling his face and standing up. 

He watches her regard the ruined clothes she’d discarded earlier with a mild look. 

She shrugs.

“Those clothes sucked anyways.”

She snaps her fingers and the clothes raise from the ground.

He scrambles up onto his elbows, much more afraid than he was three seconds ago. Which is saying something. The clothes mend and reform into a form fitting black dress, with a blazer over it. It looks like something a politician would wear but sluttier. Makes sense for a demon.

She takes a deep breath, and her skin returns to a normal color, sans the red eyeliner. She runs her hands through her hair and the horns disappear, the rest of her body melting back into its usual shape.

“Hell I needed that. I’m not a succubus,” she sneers the words like the mere thought is beneath her, “but the energy boost your sins give me is delicious.”

She licks her lips lavisciously, then dresses. He notes that her outfit doesn’t include underwear. She winks at him like she knows what he’s thinking.

“Thanks for the ride Christian.”

She exits the bathroom without a backwards glance. After a moment he lets his head thunk against the wall.

What the fuck did he just do?

And how is he going to get her to do it again?

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what you expect from me I love to write about bad boy characters getting the shit kicked out of them by the women they treat questionably
> 
> Normal tumblr is antiarcticmonkeys.tumblr.com
> 
> Writing tumblr is   
Regina-writes.tumblr.com  
I’m never really on the writing one though


End file.
